


Emotions

by Anonymous



Series: The 4th Prince [1]
Category: King's Maker (Webcomic)
Genre: Drabble, Emotions, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20364796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "We might be the master of our thoughts, still we are the slaves of our own emotions"Anger, Fear and Love





	1. Shin + Anger

**Author's Note:**

> Published originally on Tumblr.

Anger is not an emotion that he’s familiar with. He has always tried to stay on the sidelines, firm and calm, with his emotions under control.

Living with the king was always a matter of life and death because it was so easy to unleash the king's anger that Shin always tried to maintain an impassive expression, despite the fear he might have felt.

Over the years it became increasingly easy to keep his emotions under layers of silence and dry looks, always in control and for that reason, the anger he feels now takes him unawares. The feeling is overwhelming.

Wolfgang would scream, scoff at the situation because he has never been afraid to accept what he feels… but Shin isn’t Wolf, he’s not the kind of person who throws furniture or lets himself blow up. He’s a thinker. His anger is cold, compresses his bones and turns every ounce of blood into a thick, cold liquid that roars in his ears. He holds back, swallows the screams that roar inside him until he feels all his muscles tighten.

In spite of the anger, he remains still struggling to keep his expression neutral. 

The man who has awake his anger remains in front of him, waiting, with a hyena’s smile, eager to see the immutable Shin Soohyuk break up. Their companions remain aside, waiting, listening, whatever the result they will have a story to tell.

Shin doesn’t intend to give them satisfaction. He’s the king’s right hand and doesn’t plan to become his Achilles’ heel. So Shin straightens his neck, tense his back and smiles.

A gesture lacking in kindness.

His anger doesn’t erupt in the form of unnecessary cries or destruction, his anger shapes his voice, gives him steadiness and security. His anger shines in his eyes, like two blue flames of terrible intensity. Instead of placating or releasing her at once, Shin uses it to command.


	2. Wolfgang + Fear

His curiosity turns into terror in just one heartbeat. The gifts, precious in their white, gold and silver wrappings, quickly become a source of heat. The flames grow rapidly rising above his head until it touches the ceiling. The red and yellow are combined in each flame, reflected in the eyes of his mother.

Wolfgang stays there, looking it terrified. He feels the heat, at first a warm breeze that quickly turns into a series of unbearably hot waves; the fire grows fast, so fast that it is impossible to control it. Her mother understands immediately and then grabs him by the neck and pushes him up the stairs.

Wolfgang runs as fast as he can feeling the fire behind him just one step away and when they get to the first floor they realize that the fire has spread through the ground.

In the future, when Wolfgang remembers that day, he’ll realize that there is something abnormal in that fire. It grows too fast, expands without control, and is more violent than any ordinary flame. But that will be later, now Wolfgang is paralyzed by the sight of the flames crossing the ground leading to the exit. This fire grows and expands towards the first floor, surrounding them.

Without wasting time his mother pushes him back, away from the main entrance and almost carries him for the stairs. Wolfgang can’t breathe, the smoke surrounds them, and every time he inhales his body is shaken with hysterical coughs.

Suddenly a blast of fresh air hits his face, and his mother lifts him to the edge of the window where Wolfgang breaths in a hurry, trying to clear his lungs.

He listens to his mother’s voice offering advice as she pulls his body out the window but the words are almost intelligible. Suddenly Wolfgang finds himself hanging by the edge, held solely by his mother as she repeats her advice once again. He can see the fire behind her, while she leans over the upper window, and suddenly he is aware of the truth: More than fire, more than the terror of dying suffocated, the very idea of losing his mother, fills Wolfgang’s heart with fear.


	3. Shin + Love

Love.

One of the most complicated feelings in the world. So difficult to predict, so hard to understand.

Shin has always lived in control of his emotions, he has always remained calm and serene because since his childhood he learned how dangerous it’s to allow to have feelings. Living in court is like walking in swampy sands, you must do it carefully, taking care where you step or what you do, allowing your emotions to guide you is like walking blindly up a cliff.

It has always been and always will be like this.

Until Wolfgang arrives at the palace and the world that was simple becomes a whirlwind of activity. The fourth prince never conceals his emotions, his face is as clear as the crystalline pools, his eyes change according to the emotion he feels.

Shin had never imagined that there were so many golden tones.

Clear and bright for happiness.  
Dark and electric for anger.

Shin doesn’t fall in love… the idea is ridiculous. He advances in the world and watches everything without emotion, rejecting every time his heart skips a beat when he sees Wolfgang’s smile, or justifies the attention he dedicates to him as simple supervision.

Shin walks in a practical world, full of irrefutable certainties, full of problems that require a solution. Love is not within his plans. 

And what is love anyway?

Is love when Wolfgang smile at him and he suddenly feels in peace?

Is love when Wolfgang’s frown wrinkles with worry and he feel the urgent need to fix what is worrying him?

Is it love when they sit down in the library late at night to talk only for pleasure?

Is it love when they walk through the royal gardens without talking and just enjoying their mutual company?

If that’s what you call love … well … 

Maybe it’s and maybe not. Shin doesn’t need to name it. He feels it.


	4. Wolfgang + Love

Sweet love  
Passionate love  
Unconditional love

They exist in many ways and change over time. Falling in love is falling into a torrent of emotions, each and every one of them has a dazzling intensity. Falling in love is like feeling butterflies in the stomach, it’s feeling alive and complete.

But when love grows electricity becomes security, excitement gives way to tranquility. That doesn’t mean that love is less or that it has lost its value. It simply means that you have stopped “falling” and now you “love”.

For Wolfgang, it’s impossible to mark the point of transition.

The first time he heard Shin’s voice, everyone was silent, everything stopped moving, that’s how he remembers it. It’s one of the memories that is clearer. The sound of his voice.

From then on there were many moments where he fell in love. Every time he discovered something new from Shin, every time he argued with him, every time Shin tried to make him a better person, a better prince, a better king. Wolfgang fell in love.

He fell in love the first time he kissed him. The first time he sat down to read with him and was distracted by Shin’s profile. He fell in love when they sat together in the library and he realized that the book that Shin held had not changed pages.

He fell in love when he saw him smile for the first time and again when he heard him laugh.

Even now he sometimes falls in love, either in the way Shin eats or in his habit of always dressing properly and treating everyone with an infinite courtesy.

But it’s different than when he was thirteen. He doesn’t get nervous, he isn’t easily embarrassed anymore. When Shin reprimands him, Wolf doesn’t experience that sudden heat of shame in his ears instead, he smiles, treasures the sweet feeling of calm and happiness that fills him. 

Maybe he is no longer falling but his love is simply growing.


End file.
